Stalking
by Sarah1007
Summary: Si Quinn développait le comportement d'une traqueuse, et que Puck était sa victime... Voici ce qui se passerait. Pas de Spoiler, pas de rapport direct à la série Glee.


Nouveau One-Shot, sur glee, mais dans un style différent. Enjoy, et laissez des reviews, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 _Stalker est un mot anglais qui peut se traduire par « rôdeur » ou « traqueur ». Le "stalking " est une forme de harcèlement névrotique. Le Stalker ressent des sentiments comme l'amour, la jalousie, la colère. La personne harcelé n'a pas toujours un lien avec le harceleur. Parfois, il peut simplement s'agir d'une personne en tous points semblable à un démon du Stalker. Mais les victimes ne sont jamais choisies au hasard._

Le garçon à la crête brune enleva sa veste de l'équipe de football du lycée et s'étendit sur son matelas, un bras et une jambe pendant sur le sol. Quinn l'avait beaucoup observé depuis le mois dernier. Elle savait que son studio était financé par ses parents, depuis que l'entreprise de nettoyage de piscine du jeune homme avait plongé ( Quinn se félicita intérieurement pour ce jeu de mot hilarant ). Le garçon dormait sur un matelas sans drap-housse, posé à même le sol, mangeait des plats tout prêt qu'il faisait réchauffer au micro-onde, et n'avait même pas de télé. La blonde l'observait depuis son arbre, où elle faisait mine de cueillir de poires. Ce poirier offrait un point de vue magnifique sur la maison du jeune homme : la branche sur laquelle elle s'installait était large et confortable - du moins, aussi confortable qu'une branche puisse l'être - et donnait directement sur la grande fenêtre de la chambre du garçon. Elle s'était renseigné sur lui. Noah Puckerman préférait être appelé " Puck " . Il allait au lycée McKingley à Lima, la ville où il habitait depuis sa naissance. C'était un Don Juan : chaque soir, Quinn le voyait avec une fille différente, au sortir d'un bar ou bien d'une boîte de nuit. Et chaque soir, Quinn suivait la fille ramenée par Noah jusqu'à son domicile, et lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, éméchée, et la plupart du temps sans porte-feuille, Quinn laissait un message de menace gravé sur sa voiture. Car Noah lui appartenait, et il n'appartenait qu'à elle. Quinn sortit un appareil photo polaroid de son sac à main, dégagea une mèche de cheveux blonds qui barrait son front et immobilisa l'appareil. Elle prit quatre clichés, sans jamais être satisfaite du résultat. Le poirier était situé à environ dix mètres de l'appartement de Puckerman, et elle était masquée par l'épais feuillage de l'arbre. Cela lui permettait de le voir sans être vue, mais prendre des clichés corrects à une telle distance relevait presque de l'impossible. Elle soupira et descendit de son perchoir pour héler un taxi.

oOoOoOo

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, la blonde était arrivée chez elle. Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte en entrant, et emprunta le petit escalier en bois pourrissant et grinçant pour descendre à la cave. Elle évita la quatrième puis la septième marche, toutes deux sur le point de tomber en copeaux, puis, une fois en bas, actionna un interrupteur mal fixé au mur qui pendait, seulement rattaché au mur par les fils électriques. La petite ampoule - pendante elle aussi - éclaira la pièce de sa lumière blanchâtre. Quinn observa un instant le mur en face d'elle. C'était un mur en brique, simplement recouvert de plâtre, mais Quinn s'était beaucoup amusée à rendre la pièce plus à son goût. Des dizaines, des centaines de photos de Noah Puckerman étaient rangées méthodiquement, recouvrant chaque centimètre carré de mur. La première photo, c'était une photo vieille de quinze ans, déchirée dans les coins, punaisées au mur par une punaise verte. Les punaises vertes étaient réservées aux photos volées - non, empruntées - au domicile de Puckerman. La plupart des photos où figurait Noah encore enfant étaient accrochées avec des punaises vertes. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça : Noah n'avait jamais été très proche de ses parents. Une lorsqu'il avait deux ans ( la fameuse première photo du mur ) une à ses trois ans, beaucoup de photos entre ses trois et dix ans... Après, c'était le calme plat jusqu'à une photo lorsqu'il avait quinze ans. Et depuis environ un mois, le mur était recouvert de photos de Puckerman à ses dix-sept ans : les photos de Quinn. Celles-ci étaient transpercées de punaises rouges, moins abîmées que les photos de son enfance, Quinn en prenant le plus grand soin. Punaisés en bleu, sur le mur adjacent, étaient classés par ordre de préférence les dessins de Quinn. Ils étaient tous réalisés au crayon de papier et au fusain, et tous représentaient Noah, de face, de trois-quarts ou de profil. Sur son favori, on voyait Noah de face, en train de marcher d'une démarche apparemment assurée, avec son maillot de quaterback, plein de terre, la tête tournée vers la droite, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle adorait ce dessin, car Puckerman était représenté parfaitement, avec tout ce qui le définissait : sa tenue de footballeur, son sourire et son regard pétillant, et bien sûr sa fidèle crête iroquoise, qui avait, il faut bien l'avouer, un certain charme sur le métisse. La blonde accrocha ses nouveau clichés avec des punaises rouges et sortit de la cave, en évitant les marches pourries une seconde fois. Il était dix-huit heures. Noah devait sortir en boîte le soir-même, vers huit heures, comme il le faisait habituellement le samedi soir. Il sortirait bien sûr de la discothèque avec une fille - ou deux, s'il était en forme - à son bras, la crête ébouriffée et les yeux bouffis. Elle avait donc encore deux heures de libres devant elle. Et elle savait comment les occuper.

oOoOoOo

" Quinn ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici un samedi après-midi. Je peux t'aider ?

\- Salut Kurt. J'ai besoin de caméra de surveillance les plus discrètes possible, si tu as ça en rayon. Avec un bluetooth pour pouvoir le relier à mon pc. Je suis prête à y laisser de l'argent.

\- Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? Tu espionnes des criminels ?

\- Très drôle. J'en ai besoin pour chez moi. Je veux ce que tu as de mieux en rayon. "

Kurt acquiesça et disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Il tenait ce petit magasin d'informatique depuis sa sortie du lycée, et c'est en venant ici acheter son premier appareil photo que Quinn l'avait rencontré. C'était un garçon simple, gentil et qui ne posait pas trop de questions : tout ce dont Quinn avait besoin. Le garçon revint rapidement avec une boîte blanche dans les mains, pas plus grande qu'une boîte à chaussures.

" Voilà ta caméra. Il y a un mode d'emploi avec, pour la relier à ton ordinateur portable. Si besoin, je serai disponible.

\- Merci Kurt. Bonne soirée. "

Elle s'éloigna sans plus de cérémonie, et retourna directement chez elle, où elle prépara la caméra avec l'aide du petit livret qui servait de notice, où se mêlaient Allemand, Espagnol, Français, Italien, Chinois et Anglais. Lorsqu'enfin tout fut prêt, elle plaça la caméra dans son sac à main précautionneusement, entre son appareil photo polaroid et une boîte de chewing-gum dans laquelle elle avait caché quelques petits " bonbons magiques " comme elles les appelaient, pour ne pas prononcer les mots " Acide Gamma-Hydroxybutyrique", abrévié en GHB, un sédatif amnésiant qu'elle s'était procurée à l'hôpital du coin. Elle sortit de chez elle lorsque sa montre digitale indiqua dix-neuf heures vingt. Elle prit le métro jusqu'à la petite cité où habitait Noah Puckerman, puis traversa les ruelles pavées sous le soleil déclinant, son visage en partie masqué par la capuche de son sweatshirt adidas. Elle atteignit le poirier rapidement, vérifia que personne ne l'observait et y grimpa, prenant soin de ne pas trop secouer ni de faire tomber son sac à main.

Dix-neuf heures cinquante.

Le réveil de Noah émit une sonnerie stridente et le garçon tendit le bras pour l'éteindre, grimaçant presque tant ses muscles lui faisaient mal après le match qu'il avait disputé la veille au soir. Il se redressa péniblement et disparut rapidement dans la salle de bain.

Dix-neuf heures cinquante-cinq.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, coiffé et le teint plus frais, toujours habillé de sa veste de football et de son jean, avec lesquels il avait dormi. Il prit de nouveaux vêtements dans son armoire, se changea sans se douter qu'il était photographié au même moment, puis laissa tomber ses anciens vêtements en désordre sur le sol.

Vingt heures précises.

Il trouva ses clefs sous son matelas, se prépara un café qu'il plaça dans un gobelet avec couvercle et se parfuma rapidement avant de sortir de chez lui.

Vingt heures et douze secondes.

Puck s'aperçut que son lacet gauche s'était défait. Il s'accroupit pour régler ce souci sans prêter attention à la jeune fille qui passait à côté de lui au même moment, ni à son sweatshirt adidas trop grand qui lui cachait presque intégralement le visage. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'en éternuant, la jeune fille s'était penchée et avait saisit avec une incroyable rapidité son gobelet de café.

Vingt heures cinq.

Puckerman était maintenant dans la rue et appela un taxi. Lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta près de lui, il voulu prendre une gorgée de café, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne le tenait plus dans sa main et de faire demi-tour en demandant - non, en ordonnant, plutôt - au chauffeur de l'attendre.

Vingt heures sept.

Puck retrouva sa tasse de café à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté pour refaire ses lacets. Il ne se rendit évidemment pas compte que la tasse était décalée de près de dix centimètres par rapport à l'endroit où lui l'avait posée. Il en prit une grande gorgée en dévalant les escalier. Puis une autre gorgée en rentrant dans le taxi sans remercier le chauffeur qui l'avait effectivement attendu.

Pendant ce temps, Quinn était entrée dans l'appartement, à l'aide de la clef que Puck s'était contenté de placer sous le paillasson, ce qui n'était pas la cachette la plus recherchée, il faut bien le dire. Elle se hâta de placer la caméra dans un coin de la grande pièce qui servait de Chambre/salon/bureau et fit quelques réglages pour enfin avoir un angle de vue optimale. La caméra était minuscule, et Puck la prendrait facilement pour un quelconque insecte s'il venait à lever les yeux vers elle. Son travail accompli, Quinn vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien laissé qui pourrait l'inculper dans l'appartement, sortit, replaça la clef sous le paillasson et sortit de l'appartement. En passant dans l'escalier, elle remarqua avec un sourire satisfait que Noah avait récupéré son café.

Vingt heures vingt.

Noah se mit soudainement à ressentir une forte migraine qui le plia en deux, les mains sur les tempes. Il était dans la boîte de nuit bondée, et il pensa que sa douleur provenait de la musique trop forte. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air, et s'éloigna de la discothèque au néon rose lumineux, mais son mal empirait.

Quinn était cachée derrière le muret d'une petite maison alentour lorsqu'elle vit Noah sortir et s'éloigner. Elle eut un petit sourire victorieux et s'apprêta à aller le rejoindre, lorsqu'il se plia en deux et se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux sur la route goudronnée. Elle commença à s'approcher doucement. Le garçon se redressa et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. " Beurk " pensa-t-elle en le voyant faire. Mais elle s'approcha tout de même.

En vomissant, Puck avait rejeté la drogue qui lui avait été donnée sans qu'il le sache par Quinn. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux, la drogue disparaissant progressivement de son système. Il s'essuya la bouche et croisa les yeux d'une jeune fille blonde. Il se rapprocha d'elle et il vit qu'elle esquissait un mouvement de recul.

" Hey ! " l'interpela-t-il afin qu'elle s'arrête.

" Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le coin ? Tu habites par ici ? "

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle arrêta de reculer. La drogue n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour s'infiltrer dans son organisme. Plus rien ne se passait comme prévu.

 _Le Stalker aime avoir tout sous contrôle_

Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas maintenant, il ne pouvait pas la draguer, elle n'avait pas prévu ça comme ça.

 _Si la situation lui échappe..._

" CE N'EST PAS COMME CELA QUE C'ÉTAIT PRÉVU ! " cria-t-elle à Noah, qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

" Eh, calme-toi, je...

\- TU AS TOUT GÂCHÉ NOAH ! "

 _Son comportement lui échappe lui aussi._

Quinn mit la main dans son sac, où elle saisit un nouvel objet, qu'elle avait ajouté après la boîte de chewing-gum et l'appareil photo.

Elle tendit le pistolet vers Puck.

Et tira trois coups.

Puis elle prit son polaroid et prit deux clichés.

" Tu as gâché ma traque Noah... Tu y as mis fin trop tôt... Et en faisant ceci... Tu as mis fin à ta vie. "

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de ce OS, merci d'avoir lu et de me suivre :)**

 **Si vous avez aimé, laissez des reviews :D**

 **Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, laissez aussi des reviews pour me dire ce que je dois améliorer... J'accepte toute critique :) ^^**

 **Je vous aime très fort, bisous ! :***


End file.
